


Summer heat and nothing to do

by Sapphicdaydreams



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AKA they are lesbians, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Lovers, NSFW, Public Sex, This is a sex swap AU, fingering at the quarry, if the quarry and forest count as public, request on tumblr, vanilla besides the fact it’s technically in publix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicdaydreams/pseuds/Sapphicdaydreams
Summary: Richie and her gf get up to some good old fashioned fingering





	Summer heat and nothing to do

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt by shady-sink on tumblr  
> My tumblr is Reddieforakiss  
> —  
> for the names:  
> Richie was born with the name Regina and she hated it, it was a "popular girl" name, so she enforces the nickname.  
> Eddie was born with the name Edna (we all know Sonia would pull that shit) and when she first met Richie she was dubbed as "Eds". After that it slowly evolved into Eddie which is what all her friends call her. Sonia still insists on calling her Edna.

Summer heat

—

Eddie laid on the rocks of the quarry and looked up at the sky with a smile, it was a warm June day in Derry, the perfect weather to be outside. The leaves on the trees rustled with the wind and apparently so did the pollen because Eddie sneezed loudly out of nowhere. “AAchOO”, Eddie rubbed her nose and thanked god it wasn’t a wet sneeze, “yucky”. Richie, who was beside her on the rock, giggled and looked over at her girlfriend, “cute”. Eddie scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out in a fake protest. She loved it when Richie called her cute, and thank goodness that was nearly 5 times or more a day.

Eddie rolled on her side to look at Richie better and put her hand on her lovers face. Richie made a humming noise at the sudden soft touch and looked over at Eddie with lazy eyes. Eddie loved that look. That look kept her safe at night as she fell asleep, when her nighttime’s were filled with screams from her mother it was a relief to be in the dark with an image on Richie in her mind. Eddie moved to fill the space between her and her baby and kissed her softly. She pulled away to look into Richie’s eyes and kissed her once more when it was clear it’s all Richie wanted. Richie turned on her side aswell to stroke Eddies face as they kissed. It was soft and slow, each kiss lasting for 5 seconds at least. Eddie savored these soft moments with Richie, together safe in a world of their own. Soft kisses continued until Richie moved her hand to the back of eddies neck, an unspoken sign she wanted more.

Eddie obliged by kissing her back hard, so much so it burned against Richie’s chapped lips. Richie kissed her girlfriend back bruisingly, quickly darting her tongue over the line of eddies lips. Eddie gave her enterance into her mouth immediately, moaning when Richie’s tongue grazed the roof of her mouth. Eddie mouth felt so full with Richie’s tongue in her mouth and she loved it. Eddie sucked on her girlfriends tongue hard until Richie whimpered and she took it as a sign to stop. Eddie then moved her tongue into her girlfriends mouth to explore. Their tongues danced and curled around eachother sloppily, desperate and whimpering to feel connected. Richie took advantage of eddies tongue in her own mouth and sucked on it until Eddie moaned at the burning and choking feeling. Eddie moved to climb on top of Richie because she just couldn’t take it anymore and Richie’s hands moved right to her girlfriends ass. Eddie leaned down with both hands on Richie’s cheeks as she continued to kiss her. Richie’s hands squeezed eddies ass harshly, causing Eddie to moan loud into her mouth. Eddie loved when Richie would take control of her, it made her feel craved and needed. Richie tongue darted it’s way so far into eddies mouth she felt as if she could choke and she loved it.

Richie used her hands on eddies ass to push Eddie down and make her grinding down onto Richie. Eddie whimpered at the manhandling and gladly set her hips to a rolling pace on her own. Eddie could feel herself getting wet through her shorts and apparently Richie could too, judging by the hungry growl she made into eddies mouth. Richie pulled eddies face away from her own and grinned with eyebrows wiggling, “wanna have some fun?”. Eddie would have bullied her for her cheesy word choice on any other occasion but right now she was filled with lust and just nodded. Richie pulled her girlfriend down to start kissing her again and moved one of her hands back to eddies ass but continued further until she reached the top of her shorts. Thank fuck for elastic bands because her hand fit perfectly under the wasteland. Richie expected to feel cloth once more but was met with eddies warm skin immediately. Richie groaned knowing that the lack of underwear meant Eddie was trying to get lucky today. Richie could feel the wetness when she moved her fingers lower and touched eddies opening. Eddie gasped at the contact and drew away from Richie’s kiss for a moment, “mmnnn rich”. Richie took that as her cue to start kissing Eddie neck as well. Richie kisses her neck as she slid her long fingers to cover all of eddies pussy entrance and spread out her lips. Eddie whimpered loudly at this, “shhhh baby someone could hear you”, Richie hushed. Richie moved her middle finger to play with eddies slit, diving just the tip in to tease her before pulling it out. Richie rubbed her entrance slowly for a while as she kissed her whimpering lovers neck. Richie pulled her hand away and Eddie whined as she looked down at her confused. “Gotta switch spots baby”, Richie smiled and Eddie rolled into her back as quick as lightning.

Richie was now hovering over her girlfriend and quickly put her hands back into eddies pants without warning. Richie slid her fingers up and down on eddies pussy just like she had before, she loved being a tease. “More rich please more”, Eddie whined in frustration, looking up at Richie, “and I need kisses still!!”. Richie grinned down at her commanding girlfriend and obliged, diving in for a warm kiss. As Richie’s lips touched eddies she also quickly slide her entire middle finger inside her and curled up. Eddie moaned into Richie’s mouth and her legs shivered. Richie and Eddie continued to kiss as Richie set the pace of her finger fucking. Eddie was so wet around her finger and the heat between eddies thighs was warm against the rest of her hand. Richie curled her fingers up with every thrust she made, and soon she added a second finger. Eddie whimpered and fisted her hands around Richie’s shirt in pleasure at the feeling of being more full than before. Richie took this as a sign of needing even more and quickly added her third finger. Eddie squirmed underneath her in pleasure and her kisses became sloppy and weak.

Richie curled and fucked Eddie slowly on her fingers as the two kisses. She of course noticed how weak eddies mouth had become and honestly she loved it. Eddie was an adorable mess even in the sexiest of moments and Richie absolutely ate that shit up. Richie moved her thumb to start pressing and playing with eddies clit, earning yet another moan from her lover. Richie kissed Eddie and then pulled her face away to start peppering her neck with kisses. “Hhn Rich?”, Eddie whispered in a small, breathless voice, “yea baby?”, Richie cooed. “Wanna make you feel good too please baby”, the end of baby sounded more like a shriek because of a harsh bite Richie dove in for. “Sure thing baby”, Richie licked over the bite and smiled on eddies warm skin.

Eddie wasted no time in making Richie sit up and take her belt buckle off to unzip her khakis. Richie was breathing heavily the entire time Eddie did this, only now becoming aware of how badly she too craved to be touched. Eddie pulled Richie’s pants off but kept on her short boxers, “just in case someone walks by and we have to pretend nothing is happening”, Eddie remarked. “Ed’s I think someone can tell that something was happening based on the state of our hair alone”, Richie laughed out. “Ah true true”, Eddie looked in the distance questioning, her arms wrapped loosely around Richie who had climbed back on top of her. “Hey baby?”, Eddie cooed softly, “hm? What is it lo-OVE OH MY GOD”, Richie screeched when she suddenly felt eddies hand slide down her front into her underwear and touch her all within a second. Richie let out a shakey breathe before she chastised, “Eddie you could have scratched me oh my god you little devil”, though the love in her voice was obvious. Eddie smiled up at her before spreading Richie’s vagina lips and exposing her to the cold air within her boxers. Richie whimpered again and knocked down to her elbows, “hnnn edssss”. Eddie started to play with Richie’s clit, gaining more moans, rubbing it between her two fingers and pressing down every once in a while. “Do you like that baby?”, Eddie grinned, “hhh what do you think?”. Eddie used her other hand to pull Richie in for a kiss and they began. Eddie continued to play with Richie’s clit and Richie reached down to begin fingering her girlfriend again. The two of them quickly became in sync as they fingered eachother. Richie would roll her hips down into eddies fingers when Eddie would roll down onto Richie’s. Eddie soon traces Richie’s entrance with her fingers and dipped one inside, so warm and soft. Eddie was admittedly better with her tongue than her fingers but she could still always get Richie to cum. Eddie began to fuck Richie with two fingers and then three, slowly and gently to start. Soon enough though with Richie’s long fingers fucking her so perfectly she knew she was going to cum. Eddie wanted to get Richie there soon too because god knows Eddie is useless for atleast 10 minutes after an orgasm. She started fucking richie hard, earning a surprised guttural moan from the girl above her. Eddie quickly began to roll her hips into Richie’s fingers while Richie gladly fucked herself equally as hard back onto her girlfriends. The two of them began to pant and moan loudly together, obvious noises that could probably be heard by anyone in a 300 foot radius but they were too consumed in pleasure to remember their whereabouts. “Mhmm rich rich rich I’m hhh I’m”, Eddie gasped, “me too baby oh god me too I’m Hh”, Richie moaned. Their pants became faster and faster, fucking eachother desperately for release. “Baby, baby baby baby I’m”, Eddie couldn’t finish that sentence before she came. She wailed in pleasure, ducking her face down to bury in Richie’s neck to make the noise quieter. Richie then came soon after with a sort of, “NnnggghhA”, noise. Eddie has never heard anyone orgasm quite like Richie and she loved it.

The two of them panted and their bodies became slack. Neither one wanted to withdrawal their fingers but eventually did.Richie’s face was buried deep into eddies neck now, her soft curls brushed her cheek. Eddie bent her head down to kiss her lover, “baby”. Richie moved her head just enough to look up at her girlfriend, “hmm?”, she sighed tiredly with a smile on her face. “I love you baby”, Eddie kissed Richie’s temple, “I love you too Eddie”.

—

They laid there for a few minutes before coming back to earth and realizing Richie had no pants on and they both looked fucked out. Richie scrambled to buckle her belt as Eddie laughed and tried in vain to fix her messy hair. When Richie finally had her pants on, Eddie jumped up to her feet by Richie’s side and kissed her cheek. “Love you idiot”, she Beemed, “love you more, now let’s go get some icecream”, “fuck yea!”.


End file.
